


Got his heat (In for a treat)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Kitten!Suga, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shifter AU, fill kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Suga's heat are justsucha treat.





	Got his heat (In for a treat)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, what are titles?  
> this was begging to be finished and i let myself give into temptation even though i have other things to work on. ah, now that it's done that means i can concentrate on what i'm supposed to...right?

“Now, kitten, that’s not how we ask to be filled.”  
  
Suga whimpers and Oikawa hums, lazily reaching a hand down to run through thick and silvered hair. He gets a mewl for that and Suga bumping his head up against his palm, his ears flicking as he tries to push into Oikawa’s touch even more. Oikawa can’t help the way his lips curl into a satisfied smirk and only just barely manages to suppress the groan that threatens to leave him.  
  
Suga’s heats are just _such_ a treat.  
  
“Please...please…”  
  
Oh, Suga just sounds so _good_ begging. Such a shame he won’t do it outside his heats. Such a shame Oikawa only gets to see him weak and needy every few months or so.  
  
Ah, well. He adores how feisty Suga is normally and it wouldn’t be much of a treat if he got to have his lover like this _all_ the time.  
  
Still, though, it is _so_ very nice to have such easy submission.  
  
Oikawa hums and scratches behind a fluffy ear, gets Suga mewling and whining again. Copper eyes peer up at him beseechingly- hazy and fogged over and heavy with need. Oikawa could almost swear there’s the shine of tears in them and smiles a little at the thought, wicked delight searing through him when Suga trembles from a finger tracing the shape of his ear. Suga whimpers again and Oikawa breathes in a bit deep, cups Suga’s face and brushes his thumb over full lips.  
  
They part for him without hesitance and latch onto his thumb, sucking so sweetly Oikawa really can’t help his groan.  
  
“Good kitten,” Oikawa coos in praise. He can already feel his cheeks flushing from excitement, feel his cock ache with impatience. He tries to stay restrained, though, so he can drag this out as long as he can.  
  
Oikawa licks his lips and watches Suga suck for a few moments, twists his wrist so he can slowly drag the pad of his thumb over the blunt edges of Suga’s top teeth as he slips it out from his lover’s mouth. There’s a whine that comes from Suga almost as soon as Oikawa’s thumb is free from his lips and Oikawa huffs a little at the bit of petulance in it.  
  
“Now, kitten, you shouldn’t be whining,” Oikawa chides, smug in his ability to do so without bratty rebuttal. “Are you trying to say you’d rather have my thumb than my cock? Don’t you want to be fucked?”  
  
Suga’s gaze goes so _hazy_ at that, his lashes fluttering and a pant slipping from him. He nods slowly and Oikawa hums, pleased with the way Suga nuzzles against his thigh and tries to push toward his crotch.  
  
“Ah, ah,” Oikawa chastises, placing a hand to the top of Suga’s head to halt him. “You haven’t earned it, kitten. I want you to be good and _ask_ me if you can be fucked. You want that, don’t you?”  
  
Distress flickers across Suga’s pretty, pretty face and he nods almost frantically, pressing into Oikawa’s touch more. His heat is at the point where he can’t help his desperation, his need. Suga couldn’t deny Oikawa even if he wanted to- couldn’t snap back a response or play their usual teasing games, try to one up him in a bid for power.  
  
Oikawa could get Suga to do anything at this point of his heat and the knowledge is so fucking _heady_ he almost feels drunken with it.  
  
Oikawa shudders and manages to suppress it mostly, licks his lips and stares down at Suga- his boyfriend, his kitten, his lover, his starlight- with half-shut eyes, an expectant set of his lips.  
  
“Want it,” Suga mumbles, pleading as he arches his hips into the air. Oikawa has to swallow a groan at pretty, slim hips and that fluffy tail curling through the air. “Please- Please? I...I’ll be _good_. Want- _want_ it. Want it so _bad_. _Please_.”  
  
“Want what?” Oikawa pushes, moving his hand to cup Suga’s cheek. “What does my kitten want? What does my kitten _need_?”  
  
“I- cock, want. _Need_. Fucked, mated- _please_ ,” Suga pants out, eyes nearly unfocused and cheeks flushed _gorgeously_. “Wanna be _fucked_. Wanna be _filled_ , please- _please_. Need so _bad_. Your _cock_ -”  
  
Suga cuts himself off with a whine and Oikawa breathes out roughly to keep from groaning, slowly smooths his thumb over heated flesh as Suga’s hips twitch in the air behind him.  
  
“Kitten wants to be filled?” Oikawa asks, voice almost a coo. Suga nods immediately and trembles, tries to press forward to nuzzle against Oikawa’s cock. “Kitten wants to be _bred?_ ”  
  
Suga gives something like a sob at that, nodding and clutching at Oikawa’s pant legs so tight his claws rip through them and prick at his calves. Oikawa barely realizes it from the way his cock absolutely _throbs_ , hunger tearing through him at just how _needy_ and _pathetic_ his lover is like this.  
  
He had been planning on fucking Suga’s face but he’s honestly not sure if he can handle that and fucking him proper on top of it.  
  
Such a shame.  
  
At least he has a full week with Suga like this. He can always indulge in fucking his throat later on.  
  
Oikawa hums, low and heavy, and pets through Suga’s hair, brushes his knuckles over a pink tinted cheek. Suga whimpers from it, lashes fluttering, and Oikawa slips his fingers underneath Suga’s chin, leans down toward him.  
  
“Present yourself.”  
  
The order makes Suga moan and the kitten scrambles away, almost clumsy as he hurries to fall into position. It’s such a _good_ sight seeing his hips raised high in the air, tail curled up and legs spread just so. His thighs- pale and creamy and just a bit soft- are shining with his slick, juices dripping from him and onto the carpet. Suga looks back at Oikawa, pink cheeked and hazy, and mewls needily, cock bouncing between his legs ever so lightly as he rocks his hips back toward Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa licks his lips and palms himself through his slacks, starts to unbutton them as he runs his gaze over Suga.  
  
Next time he needs to remember to ask permission to film him. He could have so much fun teasing Suga over his desperation.  
  
Oikawa shudders at the thought and lets his gaze go heavy at the needy mewls that leave his lover, at the way hips stutter in the air and claws flex against the carpet.  
  
“Finger yourself open,” Oikawa orders him, voice not quite as smooth as he wants. “Get yourself ready for me.”  
  
One of Suga’s hands immediately reaches back in obedience and Oikawa relishes the high whines that leave Suga, smiles almost smugly at how Suga cries out his name when he slips a finger into himself.  
  
“It’s not enough, is it?” Oikawa half-taunts, half-coos. “Kitten needs more than fingers. Kitten needs a cock. You need to be fucked and filled like the bitch in heat you are.”  
  
Suga gasps, back arching up and a second finger plunging into himself. He looks back at Oikawa and his eyes are dark- smoldering and desperate by the heat plunging him into delirious need.  
  
“Fill- fill me,” Suga pleads, nearly demands. He pants between the words and Oikawa _knows_ he’s out of it when he moans and shivers almost violently, whining, “Breed your bitch.”  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
How is he supposed to say no to that?  
  
Oikawa knows he’ll get a face full of claws once Suga’s heat is over with if Suga manages to remember that but Oikawa can’t help dedicating Suga’s whine to his mind, growling over it as he pushes up from his chair. He walks over to Suga and grips his hips tight- tight enough to bruise- and hums in pleasure when Suga tries to press back against him, lets out a frustrated half-sob when Oikawa won’t allow it.  
  
“Take your fingers out,” Oikawa tells him, voice almost harsh. “Suck on them. Taste your need. Taste how cock hungry you are.”  
  
Suga obeys instantly and suckles his fingers into his mouth, head turned to the side so Oikawa can watch the way his lips are stretched by them. He hums in pleasure at that and then slips his own fingers into Suga, three that he curls up almost as soon as he plunges them into his kitten. Suga whimpers at that, arm shaking as he tries to keep himself upright, and Oikawa lets him grind back against his digits, gives him a light spank.  
  
“Needy,” Oikawa mutters. “Pretty little slut. I’ll breed my kitten. Make you nice and full.” He slips his fingers from Suga, pleased with how readily open he is, and gives him another little spank. “Elbows.”  
  
Suga drops down immediately, going to his knees as well. His hips stay high in the air and his fingers stay in his mouth and Oikawa greedily devours the way a thin bit of drool slips from slender digits, the way Suga whimpers around them.  
  
Oikawa doesn’t even bother to get fully undressed, just pulls his cock out from his pants and wraps his hand around his shaft as he runs his gaze over the lithe figure of his lover, the sweat beading over his back and his fluffy ears pushed forward, his tail curled up and almost tickling Oikawa’s cheek.  
  
Suga whines and mumbles something that sounds like Oikawa’s name and Oikawa drapes himself over Suga’s back at that, grinds against his hips.  
  
“One last time, kitten,” Oikawa murmurs to him. “Tell me what you need.”  
  
A strangled noise leaves Suga and Oikawa moves to squeeze at his hips, smooths his thumbs over soft flesh as he waits.  
  
“Need you,” Suga whispers, almost whimpering it. “Need _Tooru_.”  
  
Oikawa could almost come just from that.  
  
He doesn’t, though, and he rights himself a little from Suga’s back instead, lines himself up with one hand and grips at the back of Suga’s neck with the other. He keeps Suga pinned to the floor with that and takes a deep breath to steady himself, begins to push in.  
  
It’s too good.  
  
Suga keens as soon as Oikawa begins easing into him, still pinned by his neck to the floor but trying to fuck back onto Oikawa’s cock and get him deeper. Oikawa scolds him with a sharp spank and Suga whines at that, sounding near to tears when Oikawa gathers all of his self-control and pauses halfway into his lover.  
  
“Enough of that,” Oikawa huffs, grabbing onto Suga’s side and digging his thumb into Suga’s hip. “Kitten gets what I allow, _when_ I allow. Be a _good_ boy, Kou-chan.”  
  
Suga whimpers but he stills, clenching around him and letting out upset mewls as Oikawa takes a few moments to rub at his side. He waits until Suga sniffles and then pushes into him again, goes until he’s _buried_ in his pretty little kitten and lets out a low groan.  
  
He’s so fucking _tight_. So fucking _wet_. So fucking _hot_.  
  
“Tooru, _please_ ,” Suga begs so, so pretty. “ _Need_ it. Need to be bred. Need you to make me _full_. Please? Please? I’ll be _good-_ good kitten, good bitch, good slut. Need Tooru’s cock. Need _you_ . Tooru, Oikawa, _sir- please_. _Please_.”  
  
“Fuck,” Oikawa breathes out, fingers digging into Suga’s side. Suga whines, looking as if he’ll keep babbling on, but Oikawa grinds into him, makes him moan instead. “Good kitten. So _good_.”  
  
Suga shivers from the praise and squeezes around Oikawa tight, hips moving in a tiny undulation as he mewls. Oikawa leans down to press a kiss to the planes of Suga’s back and then eases off his neck, puts that hand on Suga’s free hip and licks his lips when his lover turns his head to the side and tries to look back at him.  
  
He’s so pathetic like this, Oikawa thinks lovingly. Pathetic and pretty and under his thumb so firmly. Oikawa _loves_ Suga like this.  
  
Not that he doesn’t love Suga outside of his heats; this is just such a _sweet_ little treat.  
  
Oikawa hums and digs his thumbs into the cute dimples of Suga’s lower back, tries not to shiver himself when he pulls back and then slowly rolls his hips forward.  
  
So _tight_.  
  
Suga whimpers while Oikawa tries to find a good pace, claws scratching at the carpet and thighs shaking as he tries to behave and not fuck back on him. It’s good, seeing Suga be submissive to him, and Oikawa vaguely feels the phantom worry of coming too soon.  
  
But, that’s fine. Suga won’t remember it if he does.  
  
He hopes.  
  
Oikawa takes a deep breath and tries to focus on fucking his boyfriend, tries to find his sweet spot as he works up to a harder rhythm. Suga comes when Oikawa finds it and he _yowls_ as his body tightens up, as he desperately rocks his hips back against Oikawa to try to ride it out.  
  
Oikawa nearly whimpers himself at the feeling of Suga pulsing around him like a vice and has to stay completely still so he doesn’t come before he wants, ends up panting as Suga keens and writhes. He grips at Suga’s hips tight to try to keep him steady and Suga shudders at it, lashes fluttering and his mouth hanging slack and open as moans leave him.  
  
The first few days of Suga’s heat are always so _dramatic_ .  
  
God, does Oikawa love it.  
  
Oikawa waits until he’s sure his self-control is stable and then begins to move again, fucks his hazy, needy, pretty boyfriend with purpose and draws out these perfect, choked off little whimpers that make Oikawa almost dizzy with desire. There’s such a _wet_ sound filling the room, the suctioning squelch of Oikawa’s cock forcing slick out of Suga’s hole and smearing it all inside. It’s almost obscene, really, and Oikawa loves it- loves it almost as much as he loves the way Suga moans out his name.  
  
“ _Good_ kitten,” Oikawa mutters, almost breathless as he leans forward to brace himself over Suga. “ _Good_ boy. _So_ good. Such a pretty little kitten. Are you going to make me come?”  
  
Suga mewls and nods against the floor, squeezes around Oikawa with a soft little whine.  
  
“Filled. Wanna be...fill...fill me, please?” Suga begs, voice dazed and drowsy. “Want your seed. Wanna...wanna be bred. Give...want it. _Want_ it. _Need_ it.”  
  
And all of Oikawa’s carefully gathered self-control is gone in an instant.  
  
Oikawa groans and snaps his hips hard, swears when Suga rolls his hips backs to meet him, helps Oikawa get in _deep_. Suga is so _hot_ inside and so _tight_ and so _wet_ and he sounds so _good_ with his begging and his mewls. There’s no way Oikawa can keep from coming, no way he can keep from giving Suga what he wants.  
  
Oikawa fucks into Suga roughly, fingers curling against the carpet and he ends up coming in just moments with a moan of Suga’s name, just barely gets to make out the fact that Suga comes again- with him this time.  
  
“ _Koushi_. Koushi- _god_ , fuck. _Yes!_ ”  
  
Oikawa trembles with his pleasure and Suga cries out with his and they both end up gasping as Oikawa grinds into Suga, tries to ride it out.  
  
It’s so hot in the room by the time Oikawa catches his breath and he regrets keeping his clothes on, knows he’ll regret it more when Suga cries for him later when he tries to slip into the shower.  
  
Oikawa huffs to himself and carefully pulls out of his boyfriend, rubs Suga’s hip when his kitten lets out a whine of protest.  
  
He _really_ wishes he had permission to film when he gets to see the tiny of bit of cum that drips from Suga’s hole, watered down by the slick still oozing out of him.  
  
Oikawa hums and stands up tiredly, beckons Suga to join him when Suga looks back with a tiny noise of distress.  
  
“Come on, kitten,” Oikawa tells him softly. “Let’s go to your nest. We can get your collar and that pretty plug you love so much.”  
  
Suga’s eyes somehow seem to go even more hazy at the thought and Suga mewls, tail flicking in the air gently before he fumbles to stand up. Oikawa huffs fondly and helps his heat addled kitten up, leans over to nuzzle him and press a kiss to his forehead before taking Suga’s hand and leading him to the nest.  
  
It’s going to be a long, wonderful week.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to make this longer and do a whole "kitten mewling for milk thing" but i'm saving that for another time. it's, like, three thirty in the morning y'all.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
